Explosion
by AloofAndAndrogynous
Summary: Read this. It are hot. I know because of my learnings. I think this is the first story ever featuring Combustion Man getting some... LOL.


_**Explosion**_

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender does not belong to me. I do not claim ownerships of the characters used within this story, nor do I make profit. This story is set right after episode 3x07,'The Runaway' with a slightly different ending to the episode.

The Waterbender gave out a low groan, frowning slightly as she felt something hard beneath her. What had happened to her sleeping bag? Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that she was in entirely unfamiliar surroundings, and her mind scrambled to try to figure out what happened the day or night before. Distantly, she remembered running, and then a loud explosion before there was nothingness. Her hand rested over her head, fingers touching a large lump. She winced before trying to figure out where the hell she was.

Had the explosion thrown her elsewhere? She remembered Combustion Man chasing after them, and they had split up to distract him. Say, where were the others? Ignoring the throbbing in her head, she groaned softly as she pulled herself up to a sitting position.

Her surroundings weren't very promising. They were ominously devoid of other people, and the only light came from tiny windows, casting golden beams through the air that only caused her surroundings to seem all the darker. She heard a noise behind her..

"Hello?" she called out in a tremulous tone, feeling her head swim from the sudden use of her voice, "Who's there?"

The footsteps that approached were heavy, with one foot sounding heavier than the other, almost as if it were made of metal. With a thudding heart, the Waterbender realized just who it was before he came within her line of sight, and she scrambled backwards, her back hitting a wall as she did her best not to panic. That having been said, she was all alone with this man who has constantly tried to kill her and her friends. And he was getting closer, and herself without a weapon!

He was big – the biggest human being she had ever seen, and his body rippled with muscle everywhere. If he wanted to rip her into half, he most likely could. His taloned hand caught in a sliver of sunlight that came in through a crack in the wall, catching her attention to the hand that was more of a weapon than a prosthetic.

"Let me go! Leave me alone!"

He said nothing, and that silence was more unnerving to her than his size. She searched their surroundings frantically for anything she could use to defend herself. There was of course, nothing, but she set her jaw as he grabbed her shoulder. She batted at his hand, but his hand was as solid as the rest of him, and she was almost sure he could fit her head into his hand and crush it. Despite this, she wasn't going to cry or act like some sissy girl.

"Bastard! Let me go!" she cried out as she kicked at him, a flash of pain shooting up her leg when her foot made contact with his metal leg. Ignoring her now throbbing toes, she changed her tactics and began aiming for places only a girl would. To her immense surprise, his expression changed for the slightest moment and his grip loosened. She bolted.

Combustion Man was surprisingly agile given the fact that he was missing a foot, and she heard his footsteps thud behind her as she sought a way out of this building, which she was now figuring to be some kind of factory or warehouse. His footsteps were louder and there was still no door in sight. Katara prayed to whatever spirit might be listening she could make it out of there alive...

...She let out a shriek as her feet slipped on something and she fell heavily to the ground. The taste of blood blossomed in her mouth, and she has to hold back a gag. Her tongue throbbing, she silently cursed whatever it was that had caused her to slip, and before she could rise, he was at her again, like a bear attacking a smaller creature.

The Waterbender struggled against his grip as he hauled her back into the middle of the warehouse/abandoned factory. He pushed her back to where she had woken up and glared at her. The silent message to not move was understood. She crossed her arms, but didn't attempt a second escape.

"So, what am I doing here?" she asked as she glared at him. He had to admit privately that he was impressed by her strength and fierceness. She didn't cry, or whine, or break down sobbing like many girls would have done. He didn't answer her, as she much suspected he wouldn't. Instead, he circled her. She stiffened slightly but made no complaints.

"Is this about the Avatar?" she demanded, "Because I'd never give him up!"

He merely smirked slightly. Seeing how fierce she was, he didn't expect that. But the Avatar was just as loyal to her, and would come looking for her. The blue-eyed girl slowly rose to her feet and glared at him levelly.

"He won't come after me." the azure-eyed girl spat, "It's useless to keep me here."

He merely stared back at her, that expression still on his somber face.

"Do you even talk?!" she demanded. She was lying. The kid would come after her, of that he had no doubt. She growled at him when she saw his smirk widen just slightly.

"When you're sleeping, I'll just run off." she stated defiantly. He offered no response but for the slight incline of his head, and her cheeks flushed with rage. Throwing her arms up into the air, she whirled and stalked off. Or, tried to. His hand was on her shoulder again, holding her back.

"I'm not going anywhere!" she snapped, ducking under his grip. He grabbed her yet again and she paused, looking back over her shoulder at him.

"Do you expect me to stay in the corner and amuse myself with the dustbunnies here?" she shot back sarcastically. He could not help but enjoy her cheek, and the fire in her azure eyes. Truth be told, he found it a bit thrilling. Getting no response from him, she sighed and turned so she was facing him.

"If I go back to where you had me, will you leave me alone?"

He frowned slightly. She would try to run again, no doubt of that... Not waiting for an answer, she walked slowly over to where she had awoke, eyes searching her surroundings for a way out – there it was! A door, juts a ways to the right. She listened to see if he was moving, and when she was sure he was, she made a break for the door.

He was calm, and stared after her. And soon enough, she realized why. The door led to a balcony, which in turn was a sheer drop. If she tried to climb off the balcony, the chances were high she'd end up breaking her neck. He smirked as he heard a long string of curses escape her pretty little lips, and crossed his arms. Grumbling, she returned to the center of the expansive room and sat down on the ground. That was the only way out.

"What are you?" she asked dryly, not turning around, "A rock climber?"

He merely shrugged, again answering with silence. Finally, she snapped, pounding his back with her little fists

"Let me go!" she shouted. "You're a terrible person!" Her fists did not damage. The man was like a mountain. "I have nothing to do with this! You can't just kidnap some... unconscious girl and hold her hostage! What's wrong with you!"

After she was sure her own hands were more bruised than him, she sighed and sat back down into the dust. "I am so sick of being kidnapped." she grumbled angrily, "Can't you freaks take Sokka or something?" First the pirates and then Zuko and then being trapped under Lake Laogai! Honestly, this shit was getting old. "Why can't you guys find something better to do than kidnap girls?"

He stared at her back impassively.

"Who hired you anyway? That bitch Azula?" she sneered, baring her teeth in obvious distaste of the Princess. He smirked inwardly. She might not realize how close she was to the real answer, but she was smart to get that close. A thought occurred to Katara then. "If Azula knows he's still alive..."

Again, silence.

"I suppose you're just a bastard like the rest of the Fire Nation, especially that good for nothing Prince!" She waved her fists around and railed at him, growing angrier and angrier by the moment. And more sexy as well, to his surprise.

"You take and you destroy and you kill!" Her foot stamped into the ground firmly. "And I hate you, I hate you all!" She took a step back, fighting the will to cry., "You can just take your stupid 'honor' and shove it up your - "

She found herself shoved against the wall, his body pressed flush against hers as he growled at her, his large hand holding her up so that her face was level with his. She screamed right in his face. His arm was holding her painfully tight to the wall and choked off her scream quickly. She dug her nails into the flesh she could find, gasping for air.

"Can't – breathe!"

He held for a couple more moments before loosening his grip just enough so that she could breathe. She gasped and writhed, kicking weakly, her body wiggling against his muscled chest. Too shaken to even fight a stray tear that escaped, she sagged and half-heartedly struggled in his grip.

"What do you - " she coughed raggedly, " - even want with me?"

All she was supposed to be was bait. But now he saw a possibility for something more. His lifestyle didn't leave much room for a meaningful relationship, and it had been far too long since he had pleasure – any kid of pleasure. Her body wiggling against his own felt good, and he could not help but feel a stirring within his pants.

She froze as he pressed his body closer to her own. He was pleasantly warm and felt very firm under his shirt. She flushed brilliantly as she realized just what thoughts were crossing her mind.

"Put... put me down. Now." Katara stated, trying to sound strong. She couldn't possibly be thinking of such things, could she? This was the guy who had kidnapped her, a Fire Nation man who could make things explode! He didn't listen. She wasn't expecting him to either. Instead, he leaned his face closer to hers. Alarm bells went off in Katara's head.

His dark eyes were fixed on her intently, and any words she was about to scream at him died in her throat. She could only stare, eyes widening, as his lips pressed to hers. Well, she could kiss him back and really scare the hell out of him. He wouldn't expect that, would he? So she did just that, pressing her head to his slightly.

Well wasn't this just a turn of events? he wondered. Not one to look a gift ostrich-horse in the mouth, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Without hesitation, he forced his tongue into her mouth, tasting some lingering sweetness. Her mouth was clean and pleasant, and Katara's eyes widened as his tongue probed ruthlessly, plunging in like a thief. Gathering her scattered wits, she bit down on his exploring muscle and he jerked back, dropping her to the ground.

She made another bid to escape, but he recovered himself quickly enough to pounce her, pinning her to the floor without hurting her. Damn little wench had thought to surprise him by kissing him back and hadn't expected him to use his tongue? Well, this would be fun.

For what she was sure was the first time in her life, Katara felt real fear. There was no one to save her, she couldn't save herself, and she had a sneaking suspicion her friends wouldn't find her anytime soon. She looked up at the man pinning her to the ground and shivered.

She felt something hard press against her thigh, and she knew what it was. She was virgin, true, but she had already had the "talk" with her grandmother, and flailed wildly, trying to free herself from the grip of this man who easily weighed twice – even three times as much as she did. She didn't want to resort to begging, but if that was what it took, she would.

"Stop!" she shouted, hoping to get a few good hits in. She aimed for his eyes, hands formed into claws. "Let me go!"

With a angry growl, the Combustion Man pinned her wrists down with his good hand. He was missing a hand and a foot, he certainly didn't want to be lacking in an eye.

"Let me go! I'm not going to lie back and let you have me!"

He smirked down at her, hoping to scare her somewhat. Thought he wanted to inflict no real pain, he wanted respect. And she was going to give it. She bared her teeth in a snarl, lifting her head to try to bite his face, but to no avail, and to her shock, the bulge seemed to get harder. It registered in her very frightened mind that her fighting was somehow pleasing to him. So, despite that everything in her body cried out for her to fight, she went limp and turned her face from his. He stared at her sudden lack of resistance. Tentatively he shook her a bit, wondering if she had passed out or he had injured her in some way. Katara ignored the slight jiggling, closing her eyes as she felt his hot breath on the side of her face.

He looked at the girl for a moment. He had been – mostly – gentle and she was too fierce to pass out. He noticed the slight flutter of her eyelids that noted her game. With just a bit too much joy, he reached for her chest. If she didn't wake then, she really was unconscious.

Katara's heart pounded as she felt his hand slowly wander down, and was caught in a dilemma. Start fighting again, or feign disinterest? Opting for the latter, she remained silent as she felt a large and warm hand on one of her left breast.

He noticed the increase of her heartbeat with a sick thrill. He knew she was faking now, but how to draw her out of it...? No wasting any time, he moved to untie her shirt and pull it open. Under this were her bindings, and to Katara's horror, she felt her nipples pebble against the white linen. Mentally, she tried to command herself to calm down, slowing her breathing as she tried to go into a semi-meditative state. The last thing she needed was for this bastard to see any signs of excitement or arousal!

Oh, but he saw them. Her will was commendable as she continued to ignore him, but damn if her body wasn't reacting. He played with one by rubbing slightly it with the tip of his finger, feeling her body tense underneath him.

Slowly biting her lip, she had to hold back a gasp and shiver as he started to massage that breast more firmly, and deep within her stomach, she felt a small knot of warmth start to grow. When he had enough of this and started to undo her breast bindings, her heart went even faster despite her attempts to calm down, and he was treated to the finest pair of little tits he had ever seen, bouncing ever so slightly as they were freed from their linen bindings.

When he reached out and fondled her bare breasts, she couldn't remain silent any longer. She shrieked and pushed his hand away, crossing her arms to cover herself. She ignored the stinging behind her eyes before glaring at him once more.

"I'm not going to let you do this to me!" Katara stated in a embarrassed huff as she glared up at her captor. He gave her an amused look that she could instantly tell was mocking her, and she looked away in fury, her chest still covered. She could feel the tears that had been threatening to spill the whole time finally come into play, streaming down her cheeks. She hoped sadistically that he was afraid of crying women.

He was surprised for a moment, and it flashed across his face. She was crying? This woman, who had been screaming at him and trying to bite him was crying? He had never dealt with a crying woman personally before, and was unsure of whether he should reassure her, or simply continue molesting her.

He lifted his body off of her and she instinctively pulled her knees up in front of her chest face. Here she was, sobbing like a baby, when this man she has just been attacking was naught but a few feet away. He seemed confused. Good, she thought to herself as she continued weeping, adding some wailing into the mix, and taking perverse pleasure in his bewilderment, however much he tried to hide it.

While she sobbed, she tried to formulate another attempt to escape. If she rose and tried to run, he would most likely catch her, and she could only sob so much. Quickly, she went into another tirade against the evils of this world and men, and how Combustion Man was so cruel and so mean for picking on and trying to molest a poor, helpless girl!

Another tirade? He wondered. Damn, but she really has so much anger bottle up. Of course, he added for the sake of fairness, it would probably help if she wasn't getting molested. She shot him a hostile glare, her tear-streaked cheeks glinting in the dim light. If looks could kill, he would be dead. Or exploded.

She stopped crying after a while and wiped her eyes on the dirty knees of her pants. Leaning forward, she reached for her wrappings. They were right at her fingertips...

...and then they were gone, casually tossed to the other side of the room as the man stared down at her pitilessly. Now that her little tirade was over, he had collected himself enough to see that it had been a ploy to catch him off guard. He narrowed his eyes at her, showing her that there was no use fighting him, though he wouldn't mind some of her fire and defiance. Swearing to herself, she didn't move from her modest spot on the floor. So he had finally caught on, had he? Still keeping her naked upped body from his view, she glared at him with all the hatred she could muster.

"Leave me alone, bastard!"

He inched closer to her in response to her command for him to stay away, smirking slightly. She spitefully stuck her tongue out at him before looking away, but it was hard to do so with him that close to her.

To her shock, a quiet laugh – almost sounding like a growl – emerged from his throat at the fact that she had dune such a silly little thing like stick out her tongue at him.

"I'm not here for your amusement – or pleasure!" she snapped. He gave her a look that said _aren't you?_, but she missed it with her face defiantly turned away. Sharply, he took her chin in one hand and turned her face so that their eyes met. She set her jaw, trying to turn her head away, but his grip was not surprisingly firm.

"What?" she asked, her voice dripping acid. He remained silent. Katara wrinkled her nose at him angrily.

"Normal people don't just go around doing this!" Her fury was like a hurricane. But she gasped – both in shock and pleasure – as he took her distractedness to grope her breasts again. His hand was so large as to cover her entire breast, and she was unable to stop a soft gasp and then a whimper from escaping her lips, unable to arch away from his hand.

Abandoning all hopes off covering herself, Katara scuttled backwards. Her breath came in quick gasps and she could feel the triumph radiating from her captor.

He stalked forward, almost like a huge cat until she was trapped against the wall. He wasted no time in molesting her, his hand moving to her other breast as he used his metal one to keep her pinned. Her protesting thrashing and angry shouts soon turned to pleasured writhing and whimpering. As ashamed of herself as she was, she couldn't help but enjoy what this Fire Nation bastard was doing to her.

The Waterbender blushed furiously as one breast and then the other was kneaded, his hand feeling so warm against her shivering flesh as she averted her eyes from him, trying to hide her blush.

**(this part of the chapter has been edited out because it's too hot for FFN. Go to my profile for a uncut version)**

"Ah!" she tried to hold back a gasp. His hand was large, and she could not even clamp around it to make it stop, and her hands were pinned over her head. To his supreme satisfaction, she was already wet, her body telling her what her mouth refused to. She could see the hungry gleam in his eyes, and arched, groaning softly as his hand continued its work.


End file.
